


hoi!

by mathonwys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore as Toriel, Chara as Frisk, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Temmie as Flowey, Underswap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/mathonwys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara falls into the Underground. Someone is there to meet them. (Underswap AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hoi!

bRocks crumbled at their feet and fell down into what looked like an endless void. Chara squared their shoulders and stared down into the abyss. Their red eyes showed not even a hint of emotion; they'd long since given up on anything but blistering anger that tore up their insides, but even that had burnt out as they made their final choice.  
One step forward. Their foot met thin air, and they were falling.

The impact sent pain blossoming through their entire body and made their brain rattle in their skull. Curse words bubbled out of their throat, followed by coughing as they inhaled some pollen from the wide expanse of golden flowers. They were still alive. They came all this way, and they were still alive! It felt like a cruel joke. Chara couldn't even die properly.

Something cold pressed up against their side and they screamed before pushing up to a sitting position, ignoring the pain still thrumming inside them. Red eyes widened to take in the area around them-- it was like the mountain had been hollowed out, with only a pinprick of light overhead that indicated where they'd fallen from. Their hands fumbled around for whatever had touched them, and met something oddly soft.

"Well," a chirpy, feminine voice said, "that's rather forward for our first meeting, yaya?"

Chara screamed again and scrambled backwards. Hands clenched around something they didn't remember having when they'd fallen down; something with a smooth grip and reassuringly heavy in their hands, like it belonged there. A knife...? Instinctively, Chara brandished it at the strange creature, who simply tilted her head to one side like they'd done something funny.

"Howdy!" The cat-- or was it a dog? No, some part of them was telling them it was a stuffed animal-- smiled and did a little bow like a puppy wanting to play. "I'm Temmie! Temmie the, well, Temmie!" She wagged her stubby little tail and circled around Chara with the same cutesy smile plastered on her face. "You're new to the Underground, yaya? Good thing Temmie was here! Tem doesn't want to think about how bad things might've been if Tem wasn't here!"

"...You're the welcoming committee, huh?" Chara relaxed, but still kept a grip on their knife. They'd never really been a fan of them, but the feeling of it fitting in their hand like it was meant to be there still lingered in the back of their mind. It made them feel safe. "What are you-- some kind of toy?"

I wonder what'd happen if I cut it open, a thought suddenly said. It was quickly buried by Temmie's reaction-- "I'm a Temmie! Temmie told you this already!! Jeez!!" Then the annoyed expression was quickly replaced with the perky, cheerful one again, as if a switch had been flipped. "Temmie bets you're really confused! Well, Temmie can teach you!"  
Chara yelped as Temmie nudged their back hard, then stumbled to their feet. Undaunted, Temmie reared up on her hind legs and grabbed Chara by the hand not holding the knife and walked them over to a patch of sunlight. It was a pretty impressive task, what with Temmie being so small in comparison.  
"Okay? Here we go!"

Click click.

Chara gasped. A red heart appeared in front of their chest with a clicking noise and floated there. They gently touched it, as if afraid it would break, then focused their eyes on Temmie. The stuffed toy grinned and sat down in front of them.

"See that heart? That's your SOUL!" Temmie vibrated a little. "It makes up all of you that's you, yaya!"

"My... soul...?" Chara chewed on their lower lip and held the heart-- no, their soul-- out to the light to get a better look. It glittered like something purely otherworldly. "What the hell?!"

"It starts off weak, but can grow strong with lots and lots of LOVE, yaya! You want some LOVE, don't you?" With a flash, little white objects fluttered around Temmie like a snowfall stuck in place. "Down here, um, LOVE is shared through... um... Temmie Flakes! You want LOVE, yaya? Come and get it!"

The snowfall was unfrozen and slowly drifted towards Chara. They reached out, curious; a flake phased through their fingers like their hand wasn't even there and continued meandering towards their SOUL. Then-- pain. Chara's breath hitched as a flake touched their heart, and-- It was indescribable. They'd felt physical pain before, but this ran much deeper. It was like someone had jabbed flaming knives into their very soul.

Temmie's face twisted into a horrifying grin. "You idiot," she hissed. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would ANYONE pass this up?!" A swarm of flakes-- no, bullets-- appeared, surrounding Chara in a white cage. "Die," Temmie roared, and the web closed in--

Fire lit up the cavern, and Temmie bounced away with a squeal and the smell of burning fabric. With Temmie's departure, the bullets vanished like they never existed. Someone impossibly tall and imposing hunched over Chara, with mismatched eyes and a fond smile. "Are you alright, child?" a deep voice rumbled from the creature. Chara squinted up at him-- built like a freight train, with a mane of wild blonde fur that stood out against soft white. Imposing horns curled up to the ceiling high above, and his mouth was full of fangs. Yet... he felt familiar.

"My name is Asgore," he continued once Chara nodded yes. "I am the caretaker of the Ruins. You're the first human to fall down here in a long time... Come, let us pass through the catacombs. I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

Chara wobbled and took Asgore's extended paw. It felt soft and warm, and they managed a smile as they walked hand-in-hand with the boss monster towards Home.

Behind them, Temmie patted out the fires lit on her velvety skin and scowled. "You'll pay for that, old man. After all... that's not a good way to treat your own child, is it?"


End file.
